Sing It Again
by OrionsMama
Summary: Short story about Tamaki and Haruhi after the day at the beach, during the thunderstorm. An innocent embrace, a sweet lullaby, and tender hearts. (This is a bad summary, but its a good story. Please read and review)


Picking up where episode 8, "The sun, the sea, and the Host Club" left off, with Haruhi jumping into Tamaki's arms during the storm.

Song: J'aimais, by Jacques Brel

* * *

"Haruhi, I promise you'll never be alone again.."

I clung tightly to his shirt, trying to steady my breathing after the most recent peel of thunder faded away. Tamaki carefully bent down and slid his arm behind my knees, scooping me into an embrace I didn't resist. He walked to the bed and gently laid me down on top of the sheets, then crawled over next to me. He pulled my head onto his chest and wrapped his arms around me.  
With my ear pressed against him the sounds of his heart beat, strong and steady, and his soft breathing soon began to distract me from the continuous storm outside. It wasn't enough though. I kept my hand clamped firmly over my exposed ear and started counting to myself, down from 100. The crashing thunder leaked through my barriers still, and I continued to tremble, despite Tamaki's warm embrace.  
Only a few seconds of this passed before I began to hear a new sound, drifting though the splattering rain and my own mental countdown. It was something soft and melodious, though unfamiliar to me. Before long I realized I could both hear and feel the new, sweet sounds that were beginning to permeate the room. Taking my hand away from my ear, I discovered Tamaki singing. It sounded like a French lullaby and it was as beautiful to listen to as any ballad he'd ever woven on a piano. I lay my newly freed hand on his chest, feeling the deeper vibrato of his voice in my fingertips.

 _J'aimais les fees et les princesses  
_ _Qu'on me disait n'exister pas  
_ _J'aimais le feu et la tendresse  
_ _Tu vois je vous revais deja_

 _J'aimais les tours hautes et larges  
_ _Pour voir au large venir l'amour  
_ _J'aimais les tours de coeur de garde  
_ _Tu vois je vous guettais deja_

 _J'aimais le col ondoyant des vagues  
_ _Les saules nobles languissant vers moi  
_ _J'aimais la ligne tournante des algues  
_ _Tu vois je vous savais deja_

His voice was enchanting. It captured my frayed mind and easily took it to a place of serenity. The thunder and rain simply melted into the background of my subconscious. It was so beautiful, too beautiful, that no place could conjure itself in my mind's eye to match what both the song and his tenor made me feel.  
Forever passed by in a mere second, and it was over. I raised my head, only to feel fresh tears roll down my cheeks. Our eyes met and he became concerned, lifting a hand to brush the salty liquid from my skin. Without knowing, I placed my hand over his, pinning his warm palm to my face. I closed my eyes and fondly remembered the feeling his voice had brought to my heart only seconds ago. When I opened my eyes and met his dazzling violet gaze, he seemed confused, and vaguely worried still.  
I gave him a small, warm smile and said quietly, "Sing it again."  
His eyes lit up, and as he gently pulled my head back down to lay upon his chest, he complied with my request.

 _J'aimais courir jusqu'a tomber  
_ _J'aimais la nuit jusqu'au matin  
_ _Je n'aimais rien non j'ai adore  
_ _Tu vois je vous aimais deja_

 _J'aimais l'ete pour ses orages  
_ _Et pour la foudre sur le toit  
_ _J'aimais l'eclair sur ton visage  
_ _Tu vois je vous brulais deja_

 _J'aimais la pluie noyant l'espace  
_ _Au long des brumes du pays plat  
_ _J'aimais la brume que le vent chasse  
_ _Tu vois je vous pleurais deja_

 _J'aimais la vigne et le houblon  
_ _Les villes du Nord les laides de nuit  
_ _Les fleuves profonds m'appelant au lit  
_ _Tu vois je vous oubliais deja_

And this time, by the moment he sang the last resounding bar, I didn't even remember why I'd been so upset in the first place.  
Yet the storm raged on...

* * *

Yay! First story published! I'm so nervous and excited at the same time..! Please comment and review; I can't wait to hear what you all have to say.

I want to apologize for the French lyrics, I realize that it may end up translating funny because I can't get my keyboard to type the special characters over some of the a's and e's and such. However, if you look up the song I'm sure you'll find the proper translation. It really is a lovely song, I recommend listening to it. It seemed to fit this story well.

 **Note: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or its characters.**


End file.
